The present invention relates to a swivel base for use with a training aid, such as a hairdressing training aid or a headform for hair styling practice and instruction. A headform is a three dimensional model of a human head. Some headforms have hair similar to human hair. Headforms having hair are used in hairdressing training by instructors for demonstration and instruction in hairdressing techniques. Headforms may also be used in hairdressing instruction by students to practice hairdressing techniques. During instruction of students using a headform, there exists a need to provide students with a 360 degree view of the headform, while also being able to prevent rotation of the headform when desired and to stably support the headform to demonstrate hairdressing techniques.